Emmy Altava
* Assistant of Professor Layton * Journalist for World Times |alias = Emmeline |gender = Female |species = Human |haircolor = Brunette |eyecolor = Black |father = |mother = |partner = |siblings = |offspring = |family = |others = * Professor Layton * Luke Triton * Clamp Grosky * Dean Delmona * * Dariya Kolum |jpname = |dename = Emmy Altava |esname = Emmy Altava |frname = Emmy Altava |itname = Emmy Altava |nlname = Emmy Altava |korname = }} Emmeline "Emmy" Altava is the tritagonist of the prequel trilogy in the ''Professor Layton'' series. She was the assistant of Professor Layton the three years before Curious Village. Profile Appearance She has long, wavy brown hair and black eyes. She wears a yellow trench coat, white button-up blouse, pale pink bow-tie, white pants, a brown belt and gray-black boots. On the back of her belt is a pouch in which she keeps her trusty camera. She also wears a brown watch on her left wrist, hidden under her sleeve. Personality Emmy Altava is a strong-willed young woman who loves taking pictures, and takes them whenever and wherever she can. She has a feisty side to her, but is usually very kind, caring and protective. She loves to tease with Luke about who's the number one assistant to the professor, and the two have a brother/sister type relationship. She is also a very nimble fighter, as seen in Last Specter and Eternal Diva. Biography ''Last Specter'' Layton's assistant is a bright and vivacious girl who loves taking pictures and keeps her trusty camera with her at all times. Emmy also boasts excellent martial-arts skills and can topple a man several times her size, making her a valuable ally. ''London Life'' Layton's assistant. A capable photographer as well as fighter. ''Miracle Mask'' ' 'Layton's assistant, Emmy, is a bright and vivacious girl who boasts excellent martial arts skills to compliment Layton's sharp intellect. With her trusty camera in hand, she's always prepared to rush in headfirst, but despite her tomboyish nature, she harbors an unseen delicate side. ''Azran Legacy'' A feisty young lady with martial arts prowess and impressive investigative talents. Her loyalty to Bronev ultimately outweighed her respect for Layton, and after betraying the professor, she resigned as his assistant, clearing the way for Luke to take her place. Plot Pre-Game Not much is known about Emmeline Altava's early life, except that she was brought up by the caring Leon Bronev, who she called "uncle". She also learned fighting and martial arts with him. Bronev then invited Emmy to become a member of Targent, which she accepted. In Last Specter, it is revealed that Professor Layton saved her from being arrested six years prior. She had been accused of stealing a boy's wallet by Inspector Grosky, but the passing-by professor deduced that the boy had planted the wallet in her bag to avoid trouble with his mother. As Layton left, Emmy followed, trying to find out who her savior was: Inspector Grosky told her that he is Hershel Layton. Emmy noted that she would have to remember that, as she would later receive instructions to become his assistant and write down notes about his findings, as well as use her pictures as means of bringing information to Bronev. ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter Prologue: So We Meet Again Emmy was assigned by Dean Delmona to be Layton's assistant at Gressenheller University. Layton initially didn't realize her presence as he was distracted with the letter he received, s o she decided to swerve in front of him on her scooter to stop him. Layton was stunned by this, and when she told him she was his assistant, he was confused. She then proceeded to tell him that Dean Delmona hired her. Layton showed her a letter and told her about a secret message and let her take a look to find out what it was. He explained they were then going to Misthallery. Chapter 1: The Fog of Misthallery After they arrived in Misthallery, they searched for Clark Triton's house. Once they had located the mayor's residence, Clark was delighted that Layton stopped by for a visit, but when Layton asked about the letter, Clark didn't know what he was talking about. Clark then explained that his son, Luke, had been holed up in his room and avoiding him as of late, so Layton decides to talk to Luke, and Emmy follows. Chapter 2: The Boy Who Foretold Disaster Layton and Emmy learned that Luke was the one who sent the letter, not Clark. Luke claimed that the town was being attacked by a giant specter, which Clark confirmed, and that because of this, the world was going to end. Luke could somehow predict where the specter would strike. Layton agreed to find the story behind this mystery, and Emmy was quick to follow. Right after they met Luke, the three all headed to North Ely. They then checked in to the North Ely Hotel. Using Luke as a tour guide, Luke showed Layton and Emmy around North Ely. However, as soon as they made it to Murray Street, Luke became side-tracked and started chasing a cat, which led them to a house in the woods. Emmy was the only one who went into this house, and she then met Granny Riddleton who told her that Keats would be keeping the puzzles they missed. Chapter 3: The Specter Appears After dark and within the hotel, the three heard strange echoing music and suddenly, they found themselves face-to-face with the specter. Layton instructed Emmy and Luke to rush to the window to get a better look at the specter. As Emmy took a picture of the monster, it attacked the near-by hat shop and tore its claws into the very hotel that the trio was in. Layton began to run out the door to chase down the specter, only to be stopped by a worried Luke. After a small talk, the trio moved off into the now-soggy street that lay before them. Chapter 4: The Shadowy Manipulator As dawn arose, Layton, Emmy, and Luke proceeded with their investigation, searching areas on the western side of Misthallery. After some careful thought, Layton solved the riddles of the many kids that were running about the marketplace. Following their search throughout the market, more and more stories and thoughts on the nature of the specter begin to arise. Suddenly, as the trio were walking about the central plaza in the market, a shadowy, cloaked figure jumped from a chimney atop one of the buildings. This figure, called the Black Raven, jumped down and dodged a kick by Emmy. A great chase ensued as Layton and Luke began chasing down the Raven on foot. Emmy, however, followed the Raven onto the rooftops, showing the inhuman speed and agility the Raven possessed. The Raven then confronted Layton in the plaza and the two began speaking about the black market, a place where Luke said the Specter's Flute was sold. After the talk, the Raven gave them access to the black market, and Layton entered the dark tunnel below the marketplace. Within the black market, the trio found Crow, leader of the Black Ravens. Crow told the professor and his assistants that he indeed sold the flute to highest bidder one day. That highest bidder being a Mr. Evan Barde, a wealthy man at the high end of town that died the year before. With this new information, Layton began to set his sights on Barde Manor atop Highyard Hill. Chapter 5: The Witch's Castle Luke took Layton and Emmy to the arch that separates Misthallery from Highyard Hill, the location of the excavation sight for the Golden Garden as well as the location of the police station. However, Layton was more focused on Barde Manor and thus, wasted no time on getting there. The three arrived at the eerie manor only to find that the gardener, Seamus had locked the place up tight. Layton and Emmy found it odd that there was a gardener for the manor, yet the garden of the place was badly unattended. Thus, more suspicion spread and Layton, Luke, and Emmy tried to find a way into Barde Manor. Near by, there was a tower that leads into Barde Manor that Luke found could help the three enter the manor. With their combined intellect, the three climbed the tower and made their way into the manor. Inside, they met Arianna Barde, the supposedly cursed "witch" of Misthallery. Luke tried to calm Arianna down, but unfortunately failed to do anything at the time. Seamus then entered and kicked the professor and his assistants out of the manor. Afterward, the three tried to find information around Highyard Hill as the manor had been no help. After some thought, Layton, Luke, and Emmy re-confronted Arianna down by the lake shore by Barde Manor. At the shore, Layton told the group in the area that Seamus isn't actually the gardener of the manor at all. He was actually Tony Barde, the younger brother of Arianna. After speaking with Arianna, Layton gathered more facts on the matter and began to proceed back into Highyard Hill to investigate further matters. He then tasked Emmy to go back to London to aid the investigation from there by getting some files from Scotland Yard. Chapter 6: London's Hidden Secrets Emmy took her scooter down into central London to Gressenheller University. Upon her arrival, she met Dean Delmona, the dean of the university. After helping him with a riddle, she entered Layton's office and met Rosa. While inside the office, she recovered a small book left by Layton to aid their investigation. She then headed off to Scotland Yard. While inside, she sought out the help of Inspector Grosky, a high-class investigator of the Yard. Much to Emmy's dismay, he had recently left and thus, Emmy was tasked to track him down. After searching the museum and minor streets within London, Emmy returned to Scotland Yard. Upon her arrival, Grosky suddenly crashed through the window, wrestling with a criminal. With Emmy's help, the criminal was stopped and Grosky greeted his old friend. With his help, Emmy then found Inspector Chelmey and his assistant Barton. Inside the archives, Chelmey, Grosky, and Emmy found more secrets related to Mr. Barde's apparent suicide. With this information at hand, Emmy and Grosky raced back to Misthallery. Chapter 7: Third Eye Jakes Once back in Misthallery, Layton, Luke, and Emmy met Police Chief Levin Jakes. Upon the unsettling welcome of Jakes, Layton began to question Jakes' role in Barde's death and what other mysteries which shroud Misthallery's recent past. With all this information regarding the new found mystery, Jakes began to suspect Layton of murder and told him to leave his office and then town. Jakes gave the professor 24 hours to leave Misthallery, or else. After more searching across town, Layton and his crew were confronted by thugs and attacked. However, the thugs did not stand a chance against Emmy's fighting skills. This led the professor even more down a line of suspecting Jakes being a corrupt, vicious man. As night fell over Misthallery once again, Layton began to think of a new plan of action against the specter. With the aid of the Black Ravens, Layton began to create a small trap for the specter. With Luke's brilliant deductions, the three were able to predict the next position of the specter, and hopefully reveal what it actually was. Shrouded in mist, Emmy, Luke, and Layton began to feel the quakes of the specter, and hear the tune of the mystic "Specter's Flute". Hiding in an alleyway, Layton spotted the eyes of the so-called specter and kept to himself on what the looks of it actually were. Suddenly, however, dawn approached and the three were captured by Jakes' men. The three were then taken to the police headquarters in Highyard Hill. Once inside, the three escaped the interrogation room and left. Once outside, the group returned to their investigation and headed back to Barde Manor to discuss next steps. Chapter 8: Face to Face With the Specter Once the group returned to Barde Manor, the professor told Arianna and Tony of what had been happening within the town, and Arianna then told the group of a secret regarding what had been going on. She took the Specter's Flute, an ocarina, in hand and walked down the pier. She played the melody and suddenly, out of the lake before them, a great monster arose. Loosha, one of the last of her kind, arose and swam directly to Arianna and Tony. With Loosha uncovered, Jakes came out of the shadows and fired net-launching guns at Loosha. Jakes' men then took Loosha hostage and fled to the central plaza on Highyard Hill as they suspected Loosha was indeed the specter that had been terrorizing the town. Chapter 9: The Specter Becomes Clear Layton, Luke, and Emmy rushed down into southern Misthallery to clear Loosha's name and save her life. Within southern Misthallery lay the old factory which had been abandoned for years. Fighting off a few thugs in the area, Layton and Emmy found themselves face-to-face with what had actually been seen as the infamous "specter". Luke then piloted this old mining device, one that was used in the hunt for the Golden Garden up north, and made his way to the grand plaza in Highyard Hill. Once at the plaza, Layton showed the people of Misthallery what had actually been the specter the entire time; one of the mining machines used for the Golden Garden. However, not only that, the professor then pointed out who was behind everything thus far. He pointed to Doland Noble, the Triton family's faithful butler. But, it seemed that he was not the real Doland at all. Layton showed the facts and told him to reveal himself. Noble then put on his hat and revealed himself to actually be the dreaded Jean Descole, a powerful man who used his intelligence and scientific understanding to build powerful and deadly machinery. Revealed, Descole activated dormant mining machines and took a ride on the one Luke had brought to the plaza. Grosky led most of the citizens to safety and Descole began his assault on the town. The machines in the area, fused together, became the 'Master Specter' and attacked Loosha. The two began dodging each other's attacks, but Layton got caught in the crossfire, and Descole began focusing his strikes more on him. Having solved plenty of difficult puzzles, Emmy broke down Descole's machine, which bought Layton enough time to build a catapult from scraps and pieces of wood. However, even after a direct hit, Descole's machine withstood the attack and fused itself back together with ease. Loosha then ran up the hillsides and attempted to break open the dam. Descole, however, attempted to kill the professor wth the machine, but failed as the professor retook to higher ground and gave Loosha and the Black Ravens enough time to begin their plan. Loosha broke down the dam's first set of flood gates and water began to flood Misthallery. With the water, Descole's machine short-circuited and stopped. After the machine stopped, Descole told the professor to savor this victory, as he has yet to win the war at hand. Descole then fled the area, leaving Loosha badly wounded. Layton, Arianna, Luke, Emmy, and Tony ran to the dam with Loosha to uncover the final secret of Misthallery. Chapter 10: A Legend Revealed Loosha began tearing down the dam's secondary flood gates, but Arianna tried to get her to stop, as it would flood the entire town. Layton and the rest took higher ground as the entire town became engulfed in water. Then the group followed Loosha into the lake and found a strange sealed gate. Upon opening the gate, Loosha guided them through the tunnel into the Golden Garden, the sacred place Descole aimed to acquire. Once inside, however, Loosha collapsed. Arianna and Tony comforted Loosha, but to no avail as Loosha died and slid into the vast lake below. With the Golden Garden open, Luke and Arianna began to think of the good that had come out of this. Luke told Arianna that in her last words, Loosha said "thank you" to Arianna and Tony for the many years they spent together. Arianna realized all she has done wrong and with the help of Luke, Arianna regained her composure and played the Melody of the Specter's Flute one last time in Loosha's memory. After playing the song, Layton and Emmy began conversing over the discovery of the Golden Garden. Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva While Layton and Luke were at the Crown Petone with Janice, Emmy stayed in London with Dr. Schrader to investigate the legend of Ambrosia and the case of the missing girl. She eventually meets the girl's parents while in London, and heads over to the island of Ambrosia in her plane, picking up Grosky along the way. She came right in time to catch Luke, who had been thrown across the room by one of Descole's servants. She then defeated the remaining servants with Inspector Grosky and joined the rest in the Detragan room of the castle. After escaping the transforming castle; she remained on the ground with the others. Meanwhile, Layton and Luke worked their way up the Detra-Gigant to Descole. When Janice started singing at the end of the film, she could be seen sitting beside Nina. Emmy is seen in several of the credit pictures and in the final group photo at the end. Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask Prologue: The Dark Parade After the Masked Gentleman performed his dark miracle, Emmy appears with some horses and suggest that they ride after the, now flying, Masked Gentleman. When they catch up to him, however, the gentleman throws dust bombs and turns into a sheet, making their chase a loss. Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy Emmy accompanies Professor Layton and Luke on their voyage across the world, after being invited by Desmond Sycamore. In the end, it is revealed that she was working for the Targent agency all along, gathering information on Layton for her 'uncle' Bronev. Ashamed at her deceit to the professor, Emmy decides to leave her role as the Professor's assistant because now that her mission is over, she has no reason to stay. She states that she may return eventually, but only if she feels worthy of having such a title. She tells the professor that Luke is more than worthy to take over her position before walking to the door. However, she turns back to embrace Hershel one last time before she makes her exit. The credits show Emmy heading off towards the horizon with her location unclear. Media Trivia * In ''Last Specter, when Luke's violin is selected, Emmy says that although she can't play violin, she loves to sing. * In Last Specter, Emmy comments that she doesn't particularly care for Prime Minister Bill Hawks when talking about a poster of him at Scotland Yard. * Emmy has a large appetite, much like Luke. In Last Specter, both Luke and Emmy are seen fantasizing over Paddy's restaurant menu. * Like Luke narrating the first trilogy, Emmy narrates the second trilogy, but not the film, Eternal Diva. * Between Eternal Diva and Miracle Mask, Emmy had her hair cut shorter. * Emmy and Layton first met a year after Claire died. * In Last Specter, Emmy is revealed to have arachnophobia, as well as a general dislike of insects. * In Miracle Mask, Emmy is shown to be able to ride a horse. * In Last Specter, Layton writes in his journal "who is she really?" about Emmy. * In Last Specter and Eternal Diva, she is revealed to be a reckless driver. * According to Miracle Mask, she had an accident with a cactus. * In Miracle Mask, before the miracle in Pumpkin Park, she thought the Masked Gentleman would make the Ferris Wheel come off its supports and roll around the park. Ironically, this happened later in Curious Village. * She was considered for Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, but was scrapped for unknown reasons. * In Last Specter, Emmy offers the professor a ride on her scooter after he lets her use the Laytonmobile. * In a credits image of Last Specter, it is shown Emmy can cook. ** This is in contrast with Flora Reinhold, who is a terrible cook. de:Emmy Altava es:Emmy Altava fr:Emmy Altava it:Emmy Altava nl:Emmy Altava Category:London Life Characters Category:Characters Category:Miracle Mask Characters Category:Last Specter Characters Category:Azran Legacy Characters Category:Eternal Diva Characters Category:Targent Category:Puzzle Solvers